


Bad Day Gone Weird

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Rin is getting used to ridiculous things happen to her. And quite possibly being the only sane person around. But sometimes you want a break instead of MORE trouble ahead.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 10





	Bad Day Gone Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Rin had plans for her life.

Short term.

Long term.

Goals. All of them ending with her just one step closer to her goal of becoming a magus to envy. To revitalize her family from the spiral that happened around the fourth Grail War. Rebuild her family by its coffers and it’s magic. Researching the hidden depths and secrets for her descendants to fawn over and build up from. It was a great plan with a simple path. One that had more twists and turns than she ever expected. But she would gain them in her lifetime. Her own kids as eager to build upon would be great in the continuation of her family. Knowing she did as much as she could to make it they didn’t have the struggles she herself had to go through.

See a simple plan.

One that never made it past the Fifth Grail War. Not only did that creep priest that was her legal guardian after murdering her father try to kill her. Who also ruined her family fortune mind you, and yes that was important to point out as well. But! He decided that as an unofficial member of the war he would should take care of her just as well. So much for church noninterference.

Thankfully, whatever was going on outside released enough magic to expedient her spells after Lancer got her free …..and enough of a boost for her keep Lancer from dying when they were swallowed up by shadows…. That …fizzed out in some odd warp freeze and burst effect.

Neither of them died. Although Lancer – Cu as he glibly tossed her way – was truly lucky on his end as whatever warp they experienced was enough to allow him to be healed as if he was freshly summoned as her Servant without losing his memories. In a place none of them recognized that Cu chewed out as the worst mishmash of video game stages all slopped together. Rin took his word for it as it had to have been something he got from either the grail, or from his time ‘living’ as a servant during the war. HER servant now. Not that his former master probably could have been able to be there to veto Rin demanding he make a contract with her.

It was fine the new goal was to get out of this place……and no longer have to deal with the literal monsters she and Cu encountered here ever again. Even if it would disappoint Cu as he considered killing them after a fight a great time. Whether they disintegrated, or left behind a corpse.

* * *

“Rin~! We found the next warp site.” Cu cheerily called out to her next to a green haired being. Both of them just done slaughtering the newest collection of beasts and harvesting the corpses left for parts.

“Enkidu, can you act as a model for me I found bolts of fabric in the latest treasure spot? Rin and I need new clothes!” A brunette tossed around just as excited as Cu.

“Of course Hakuno.” Enkidu responded back way too happily when covered in blood.

“Do we have enough leather now to make anything resembling footwear?” Rin chimed in Cu’s way as she set up the fire pit. She had her priorities no matter the fact that neither Enkidu, or Hakuno, cared for a pair. Even a new one in the case of Hakuno. Rin having lost her pair about a week ago.

Actually meeting Hakuno and her Servant was a miracle. Hakuno having a little more an idea what this was than she did. Apparently this BB character was throwing a tantrum Hakuno refused her and sent her and her servant into the wrong void. Connecting with a dead world she heard BB exclaim in anger over the fact she did this so wrong. Blaming Hakuno’s Servant for that really for messing her up. Cu and Rin were in just the right spot to survive the after effects of whatever happened in the grail war to make the world a dead one. But the contact the black material connecting to BB’s toss of data created something of life. An odd labyrinth was what warped the land as it did. And they all figured when they beat said labyrinth they could escape to a live world as it were. Wherever that was. Which was a lot more helpful in the fact that Enkidu was the one with the most information and could talk. Seems they were ‘resummoned’ like new as Cu was into a Lancer from the Berzerker they were. Hence the talking being a bigger deal.

“You’re in luck Rin! I have just enough to make you a nice new pair of boots.” Cu’s answer music to Rin’s ears.

And, oddly, Cu and Hakuno were handy at making things. Cu she just assumed due to his endless seeming skills. Hakuno having literally no background at all besides a NPC, whatever that was, had a lot of her own skills as well that sometimes overlapped with Cu’s. Enkidu liked to chime Hakuno was created by Enki with them. And Enki knew all sorts of things. It made no sense other than as a familial claim to Rin’s ears so she left them to it. At least They all deferred to her when it came to magic. Something she worked to teach Hakuno more of to pass the time. With her healing being what Hakuno was better at she let her focus there. Having one healer on hand was critical due to just how bad the fight could get at times. At least the place was thick enough with mana that they could use on their end.

“I’ll have us hold back some fabric for the next are. Who knows what that one will be like?” Hakuno questioned rhetorically as she sorted through her loot.

Rin was not happy it was over a year to her estimate time wise. Ten months since she met the other master and servant. They needed out and they needed out soon. Hopefully with other people. Where neither Enkidu, or Hakuno, would assume her time alone with Cu was for “ _married couple time_.” Even if the two of them DID get married a few months back. As Cu said she was stubborn.

“We can finish those outfits first and then fight to the next section to our hearts content?”

“Yes!” was the unanimous shout in reply to Cu. 

* * *

Rin dodged to the left and sent the odd beast that looked like a flying snake crashing into the spikes Hakuno made as weapons for the terrain. Not even paying attention other than to notice it disappear. Cu was creating a nice circle ahead of her as they covered ground to the warp. Enkidu with Hakuno were taking out all the enemies in the sky. Hakuno attached to the clay beings back charging them up, while Enkidu took them out. Enkidu only darting back to the others when healing was necessary for either Rin, or Cu. So far it only happened twice.

“I can see the guardian monster summoning itself!” Enkidu cheered. Hakuno whooping along with them. “This one is ours!”

“Fine!” Rin roared back. She ignored her husband's " _Aww no,_ " in the background.

There was ALWAYS a new Warp Guardian for them.

_Always! _

A great cheer went up from the maniacs in the sky as they targeted what looked like and elephant met a dog. In a giant demonic looking mutation. Golden chains burst out aiming to maim just as the very earth grew vines and roots to ensnare their legs. A slight second and Enkidu was more a blur.

Rin took the time to run to the gate and enter the code Cu told her earlier. Knowing all to well her limits with this merger of mage craft and technology would take her precious time to figure out how to work.... Again. No matter that this was not her first nor her twentieth time doing such a thing. Cu taking great delight in keeping the many, many smaller monsters from taking advantage of her attention elsewhere. .... to that smaller meant much when the thing Enkidu was up against was five stories tall for comparison.

A loud screech and a boom in rapid succession were all that could be heard before Rin noticed the magic of the guardian reacting.

Great.

To another dead world, or one not connected to the rest of the world. Everyone of them familiar with the ripples in reality to ride out the shift. 

* * *

Gudako wanted a moment to breath. It was a little stressful being in the same area as the king. Who was clearly sneaking out because he was bored. He sent them to get water. Not anything big.

_**BOOM! CRACK! SNAP! CRACKLE!** _

Nevermind.

The king had to have seen this coming when he remarked about needing excitement. The area suddenly overrun with monsters. And a giant of one towered over all the rest. Gold chains darting out as the plant life around them attempted to attack the biggest beast together in the battle ahead of them. They needed to help. Especially as the king next to them looked so serious.

"Don't!" called Ishtar? In a new outfit accompanied by a different form of Cu, clearly just a Lancer this time. "Enkidu and Hakuno called that beast. No doubt the two of them will win in no time. Focus on the smaller ones around you. They are all the more deadly to you right now."

'Right. Simple trip to gather water this is not,' Gudako thought. Her Servants knew what to do and followed Ishtar and her companion to face another do, or die, fight. She didn't want to look back at Gilgamesh's face. The amount of Gates opening up behind her doing the talking for him.


End file.
